


Victoria's Reflection

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-04
Updated: 1999-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Victoria's thoughts after the train station incident.





	Victoria's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Victoria's Reflection

**Victoria's Reflection**

by Jane Aldred  
  
        Victoria stood in the cheap motel room's dingy bathroom and  
studied her reflection.  "I look awful"  she thought.  Her long curly  
tresses lay in heaps at her feet,  and the rich dark color had been  
traded in for a garish red.  It wasn't supposed to be this color,  the  
box had said "dusty blond" but the chemicals in the cheap dye  
had reacted strongly to her hair.  "Well at least no one will recognize  
me;  how could they, I don't even recognize myself."  Ben had loved  
her hair;  the color and the feel of it.  Which was one of the reasons  
she felt she had to cut it.   
  
        It had been one week since that terrible night at the train station  
and for the hundredth time she wondered if Ben was dead.  One day  
when the waters had calmed she would look into it.   
  
        If he was dead,  so what.   
  
        If he was alive......   
  
        I don't know what I'll do.  Maybe I could go back; if nothing else  
Ben was a good lover.  It had felt so good to hurt him.  So right.   
  
        Her eyes wandered to the piles of hair at her feet and, kneeling   
down,  she pulled over the trash can and started putting handfuls of  
hair into the bin.   
  
        She felt her eyes start to burn and her stomach tighten with rage.   
She was angry.  Angry at Ben for loving her and sending her to prison,    
angry at Ray for shooting him.  She was angry at the stupid hair color  
and at the unfairness of the world.   
  
Suddenly she grabbed the trash can and hurled it at the mirror   
screaming: "NEVER, I NEVER GO BACK!!" .  And with that she fell  
the floor sobbing,  the mirror a reflection of Victoria's soul. 

**THE END.**

* * *

  
  
This story is dedicated to Diana Leigh Edwards who in a very   
Benton-like manner sent me a copy of Victoria's Secret.  IMHO   
the best DS ever.  
Jane Aldred  
trebor2@airmail.net  
   
   
 


End file.
